yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon
English= |-| Rōmaji= |-| |-| Japanese= |-| |} Other images Anime |-|Season 1= Arc V Op 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes" in Opening 1. Yuuya at the end part of Arc-V Ep1 .png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes", "Whip Viper" and "Sword Fish". Ep2 Odd Eyes attacks.png|Reaction Force. Ep003 Gongenzaka and Yūya.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" during a Duel against Gongenzaka. Yuya using the effect of Kaleido Scorpion.png|Effect of "Kaleido Scorpion". Ep 4 Yuya and red Odd Eyes.png|Yūya attacks with red "Odd Eyes". Ep4 Yūya, Block Spider, Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes.png|"Odd Eyes" with Yūya, "Block Spider" and "Turn Toad". Ep5 Yuya and his pendulum monsters.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes", "Amenboat", "Discover Hippo" and "Sword Fish". Ep9 Odd-Eyes disappears.png|"Odd Eyes" disappears. Arc V Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd Eyes" Summoned. Ep 9 Odd Eyes, Stargazer and Trampolynx.png|The ATK of "Odd-Eyes", "Stargazer Magician" and "Trampolynx" increase. Ep 13 Odd-Eyes with 2700 ATK.png|"Odd Eyes" with 2700 ATK. Ep 13 Yūya thanks his audience for their cheers.png|"Odd Eyes" with Yūya and "Mufflio". Ep13 Yūya activates the effect of his Partnaga.png|Effect of "Partnaga" Yuya 13-10.png|Yūya activates the effect of his Partnaga. Odd-Eyes attacking the first Armageddon.png|"Odd Eyes" attacking the first Armageddon. Reiji 13-11.png|Reiji gave the victory to Yūya. Ep14 Yūya and Odd-Eyes.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes" during the Duel against Shūzō. Ep16 Knight Napolitan overfeeding Odd-Eyes.png|"Knight Napolitan" overfeeding "Odd-Eyes". Ep17 Royal Cookmates force-feeding Yūya's monsters.png|Royal Cookmates force-feeding Yūya's monsters. Ep20 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd Eyes" during the Duel against Kyuando. Ep20 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks.png|Spiral Strike Burst. Arc V Op 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd Eyes" and Yūya in Op 2. Arc V Ed 2 Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd Eyes" and Yūya in Ed 2. Yuya, Scorpio, Odd Eyes, and Drum Kong.png|"Odd Eyes" with Yūya, "Kaleido Scorpion" and "Drumming Kong". Yuto and Yuya 36-0.png|"Odd Eyes" resonating with "Dark Rebellion". Dark Rebellion vs Odd-Eyes.png|"Odd Eyes" vs "Dark Rebellion". Dark Rebellion vs Odd-Eyes 36.png|"Odd Eyes" vs "Dark Rebellion". Odd-Eyes vs Dark Rebellion 36-1.png|"Odd Eyes" vs "Dark Rebellion". Odd-Eyes vs Dark Rebellion 36-3.png|"Odd Eyes" vs "Dark Rebellion". Ep 49 Yūya with Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png|"Odd Eyes" with Yūya and "Dark Rebellion". |-|Season 2= Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Yuya.png|"Odd Eyes" with Yūya and "Dark Rebellion" during the Duel against Reiji. Yuya and World of Smile.png|"Odd Eyes", "Helpprincess" and "Warrior Tiger" Affected by "Smile World". Ep 61 Odd-Eyes in its pendulum zone.png|"Odd Eyes" in its Pendulum Zone. Yuya15.png|"Odd Eyes" during a Riding Duel. Ep64 Yūya fuses Trump Girl with Odd-Eyes.png|Yūya fuses "Trump Girl" with "Odd Eyes". Odd Eyes shines.jpg|"Odd Eyes" Card shines. Arc V Op 4 Yuya and his monsters.png|"Odd Eyes" in Op 4. Yuya the Entertainment Duelist.jpg|Yūya and his monsters. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing.png|"Odd Eyes", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" Ep88 Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion.png|Pendulum Effect of "Synthesis Magician" making the Level of "Dark Rebellion" equal to the Level 7 of "Odd-Eyes". Berserk Yuya, Odd-Eyes, and Dark Rebellion.png|"Odd Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion"during the Riding Duel against Crow. Ep90 Warrior Tiger, Odd-Eyes and Silver Claw chained.png|"Warrior Tiger", "Odd Eyes" and "Silver Claw" chained. Ep91 Barrett explains that the effect of Medal of the Crimson Chain.png|Barrett explains that the effect of "Crimson Chain". Ep91 Effect of Iron Chain decreases the ATK of Odd-Eyes.png|"Iron Chain" decreases the ATK of "Odd Eyes". Ep91 Obelisk Force confronts Reira.png|Obelisk Force confronts Reira. Arc V 91 Yuri and Obelisk Force.png|The Obelisk Force are ordered to not act on their own by Yūri. Arc V Yuri with Fusion Card.png|Yūri uses his Magic Card "Fusion". Ep 92 Darkness Odd Eyes and Yuya.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes" emitting darkness. Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes 92-1.png|"Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" emitting darkness. Ep92 Effect of Iron Chain reduces the ATK of two dragons to zero.png|"Iron Chain" reduces the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" to zero. Yuya 97-5.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Crow and Yuya 98.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Smile World 98-2.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Smile World 98-3.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Yuya 98.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. |-|Season 3= Arc V Opening 5 LIGHT OF HOPE.png|"Odd-Eyes" in OP 5. Ep 102 Kaito takes the control of Odd-Eyes.png|Kaito takes the control of "Odd-Eyes". Yuya 110-4.png|"Odd-Eyes" with Yūya and "Dag Daggerman". Ep110 Odd-Eyes and Dag Daggerman fusing.png|"Odd-Eyes" fuses with "Dag Daggerman". Yuya 111-12.png|Yūya activates the Magic Card, "Entertainment Exchange". Edo 111-2.png|"Odd-Eyes" and "Dag Daggerman" on the field of Edo. Edo 111-3.png|"Odd-Eyes" and Edo. Edo and Yuya 111-1.png|"Odd-Eyes", "Dag Daggerman" and "Dystopiaguy" with Edo. Edo and Yuya 111-2.png|"Odd-Eyes", "Dag Daggerman" and "Dystopiaguy" with Edo. The Four Dragons.png|Four Heavenly Dragons Arc V OP 6 Yūya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes" in OP 6. Yuya 128-8.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes" during the Duel against Leo Akaba. Leo and Lancers 128.png|Leo facing against Reiji and Yūya. Yuya 128-12.png|Yūya fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Fusiongolem". Ep128 Odd-Eyes fuses with Fusiongolem.png|"Odd-Eyes" fuses with "Fusiongolem". Ep129 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes" Summoned. Yuya 129-10.png|Yūya overwhelmed by Zarc. Ep134 Yūya's cards.JPG|"Odd-Eyes" Card. Ep134 Starve Venom and Odd Eyes.png|"Odd-Eyes" and "Starve Venom". Ep134 Odd Eyes destroyed by Starve Venom.png|"Odd-Eyes" destroyed by "Starve Venom". Yuya 134-0.png|Yūya resisting Zarc's power. Ep134 Shocked Yūya and Odd Eyes.png|"Odd-Eyes" and a shocked Yūya. Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg|"Odd-Eyes" and Yūya vs Yūri, "Starve Venom", "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing". Yuya 135.png|"Odd-Eyes" and Yūya during the Duel against Yūri. Yuya 135-10.png|Yūya controls three Heavenly Dragons and "Flat Rat". Yugo, Yuya, Yuto 135.png|Yūgo and Yūto lend their powers to Yūya. Ep135 Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes.png|Yūya changes the ATK of Odd Eyes. Yuya 136.png|"Odd-Eyes" banished. Yuya 142-0.png|"Entertainment Dragon's Shadow" equips "Discover Hippo" to "Odd-Eyes". Yuya 142-3.png|"Entertainment Dragon's Shadow" protects "Odd-Eyes" from "Big Star"'s attack. Yuya 143-1.jpg|Yūya activates "Pendulum Illusion". Nico, Gongenzaka, Yuya 143.png|"Odd-Eyes" chasing "Tetsudo-O". Yuya and Gongenzaka 143-5.png|"Odd-Eyes during the Duel against Gongenzaka. Yuya 144-2.png|Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes": "Reaction Force". Yuya 144-3.png|Yūya calls "Miracle Mirrorabbit". Mirrabit and Odd-Eyes 144.png|Second effect of "Miracle Mirrorabbit", allowing "Odd-Eyes" to attack again. Ep144 Miracle protects Odd Eyes from Trapzeze Magician's attack.png|"Miracle" protects "Odd-Eyes" from "Trapeze Magician"'s attack. Yuya 144-4.png|"Odd-Eyes" and Yūya heading to the Heartland Tower. Yuya 144-5.png|"Odd-Eyes" attacks "Trapeze High Magician". Dennis and Yuya 144-2.png|"Odd-Eyes" and Yūya save Dennis. Rise Falcon and Odd-Eyes 145.png|"Odd-Eyes" destroyed by "Rise Falcon". Yuya 145-4.png|"Odd-Eyes", "Synthesis Magician" and "Scales Magician" during the Duel against Shun. Yuya 146-1.png|Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes", "Drago Remora" and "Odd-Eyes Minotaur". Yuya 146-3.png|The effect of "Drago Remora". protects "Odd-Eyes" from the effect of "Scarlight". Yuya 146-6.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack. Yuya, Jack, and the Dragons 146.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Riding Duel against Jack. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-1.png|"Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion", "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 146-2.png|"Odd-Eyes", "Dark Rebellion", "Clear Wing" and "Starve Venom" during the Riding Duel against Jack Atlas. The Four Dragons 147.png|Four Heavenly Dragons during the Riding Duel against Jack. Yuya and Four Heavenly Dragons 147.png|Yūya Summons the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Yuya and the Four Dragons 147-2.png|Yūya and the Four Heavenly Dragons during his Duel against Reiji. Odd-Eyes and Yuya 148.png|Yūya fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Starve Venom". Ep148 Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom fusing.png|"Odd-Eyes" fuses with "Starve Venom". Yuya 148-7.png|"Odd-Eyes" during the Duel against Reiji. Odd-Eyes Dragons 148.png|"Odd-Eyes" under the Pendulum Effect of "Five-Rainbow Magician". Jack 148-1.png|Jack Atlas watching "Odd-Eyes", "Ignition Eagle" and "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon". Official Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Concept Art.png|Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon Concept Art. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in colour Concept Art.png|Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in colour Concept Art. Yuya Sakaki and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes" Concept Art. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V Promo Cover.jpg|Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in Arc-V Promo Cover. V Jump / Animedia Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.png|"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" in V Jump 2014. V-Jump Yuya vs Reiji.jpg|Yūya, "Odd-Eyes", Reiji and "King Alexander" in V-Jump. Yuya and Reiji Animedia May Issue.jpg|"Odd-Eyes" from Animedia May 2017. DVD ARC-V DVD vol 5.png|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes"on the 5th DVD cover. ARC-V DVD Vol 36 Cover.jpg|Yūya and "Odd-Eyes"on the 36th DVD cover. Deck *Yūya Sakaki *Zarc Category:Anime cards Category:Monster Cards Category:Effect Monsters Category:Pendulum Monsters Category:Pendulum Dragon Category:Yūya Sakaki's cards Category:Zarc's cards Category:Odd-Eyes